


Relief

by KaydenEli72



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, F/M, Phillip had a bad day at work, calming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaydenEli72/pseuds/KaydenEli72
Summary: Phillip just had a really hard day at work...





	Relief

"Anne." It wasn't a question or a greeting. It didn't hold happiness or anger. It was relief. He was relieved to see her, relieved he could let it out.

”Hey honey, I heard about your day...” she said with a sadish smile. With those works, Phillip had stiffened, anxiety etched across his face. “Wanna talk?” Anne asked.

Yes he wanted to talk, he wanted her to know. He needed her to know. But... he just couldn’t. It was too hard, for whatever reason. “I do... but... I can’t...” he managed after some time.

Anne sat down on their miniature couch. “Come, sit.” It wasn’t an order, but something along those lines. Phillip sat. “Lie down on me?” Anne asked tentatively. He lied down on her. “You’re okay. It’s okay. Everything gonna be okay,” she soothed, tracing the lines on his face.

They stayed like that for a long time. 

After a while, the lines on Phillips face began to soften, letting himself relax. Slowly, his eyes began to droop and a small, calm smile formed on his face. This was a form that Anne rarely saw on Phillip. His breathing became slower, his chest rising higher, then lower. Just as he was on the edge of sleep he heard Anne whisper, “I love you Phillip Carlyle, I love you.”

He tried to form words of his own, and it payed off. “I love you too Anne Wheeler.” And with that he drifted off into the best sleep he’d had in a long time.


End file.
